Friendship and Love
by rockingx3
Summary: Rated M
1. Trailer

**Heeey, I decided that I wanted to make a neww story 'cause Im getting bored of Accept the Rival. But I will keep writing it. :) **

**Casey;;**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Miley Ray Cyrus; 16 year old girl. November 23 1992;the best and worst day ever. The day she was born and the day when her mother left her.

For 10 years Miley wished her mom would come back to her. But she never did. She soon found out from her dad and her brother Mitchel, that her mother had left them for another man; Paul Jonas.

Before Miley's mother Alison married Paul, Paul already had 3 boys. Nick Jonas, Joe Jonas and Kevin Jonas. Their mother died in a plane crash.

They all lived in Los Angeles, while the Cyrus family lived in Tennessee.

On November 23, it was Miley's special day. It was her 16th birthday. Even though she was the most popular girl in her school; she was going to have a big party and everyone was going to come.

Little did she know, that the most horrible thing was going to happen.

Her dad and brother died.

Miley was forced to live with her mom, Paul and his 3 sons in Los Angeles.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Miley sighed as her best friend Taylor pushed her towards the plane. _

_"Come on Miley, you'll be fine in L.A." Taylor said_

_Miley turned around and frowned at Taylor. "What if my step brothers don't like me? What if I cant find any friends? What am I suppose to do? I don't want to live with Alison and her husband and kids." _

_"Miley" Taylor grabbed her hand. "I'm your best friend so you're going to have to trust me. I am positive you will fit in. Your step brothers will like you. And you will find amazing friends that will be there for you 24/7." _

_Miley looked up at Taylor. "Fine, I trust you" _

_Taylor smiled and hugged Miley. "I love you Mi. You better get going your plane is gonna leave soon." Miley giggled. "Tay, you have to let go of me first." _

_"Oh sorry" Taylor let go and smiled. "Trust me, you'll have fun."__  
__Miley grabbed her suitcases and said bye to Taylor again. "I love you, Tay" Miley say as she was walking to the plane._

_"Love you too M!" Taylor shouted back and smiled. _

_Miley stopped walking and turned around. "If they don't like me and if I don't fit in, I'll kill myself." _

_Taylor laughed a little "I hope you're joking." _

_Miley turned around and started to walk to the plane. Taylor called out "Miley, you better be joking!" _

_Miley continued walking and looked down. "I'm sorry Taylor" she whispered to herself._


	2. Chapter 1

**Miley's POV;**

I leaned my head against the window and sighed. I closed my eyes and thought about Taylor and Tennessee. I missed Taylor so much. Her laugh, smile.... I miss **everything** about her. She's the kind of friend you can't find in L.A. She completely honest about everything, she can keep secrets and she's always there for me. The people in L.A are completely different. I sighed again and opened my eyes. Paul my _'dad' _punched in some numbers and this big gate opened revealing a huge house. There was a big pretty foundation in front of it, and servants waiting at the door.

Paul stopped in front of the door and the servants came rushing to get my stuff from the trunk. I sighed. Most people would be thrilled to live in a place like this. But me? Not so much. The car door opened and a dark brown haired man peeked his head in.  
"Miss Jonas, you may come out of the car now. We have all your stuff in your room already" I got my special bag Taylor designed for me and stepped out of the car. "Actually, I go by Miley. Miley Cyrus"  
The dark brown haired man smiled at me. "May I be the first to welcome you to the Jonas' house. I'm Zac, one of the butlers that works for you dad."  
I faked a smile at him. "Pleasure to be here" I mumbled under my breath as he walked me inside the house.

I walked into the house to find my 'step brothers' and my mom waiting there. As soon as my mom saw me and ran to give me a hug. She hugged me tight and squealed. I could tell she was happy to see me. Well that makes one of us. I pulled away and stepped back.

"Miley, I would like you to meet your brothers."

"Step brothers" they corrected her.

"This is Joe" She pointed to a guy who looked about 18 and had straightened black hair. He had skinny jeans and a T-Shirt on. He put on his hand. "Nice to meet you Miley" I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too."

"and this is Nick" Nick has curly brown hair and looked about my age. Maybe older. He was a little taller than me, and he also had skinny jeans and a T-shirt on. He stuck his hand out "Hey" I shook his hand. "Hi" he let go and dropped his hand.

Alison turned and smiled at me. "Joe is 18 and Nick just turned 17 three days ago. They have another brother Kevin, but he just moved in with his wife Danielle." I nodded. "Cool, so where's my room?"

"Nick, Joe why don't you show Miley her room."

They mumbled sure and started to walk upstairs.

Once we got out of Alison's sight, they turned around.

**Nick;;** Look, we're starting school tomorrow and we need to set some rules. Number one, no talking to us during school.

**Joe;;** Number 2, we're not your brothers

**Nick;;** Number 3, you do not get driven to school with us. You walk.

**Joe;;** and if you don't follow these rules, you'll have to face the consequences.

They turned around and continued to walk. We stopped in front of a big room. It has a big chandelier in the middle and a queen size bed. I had 3 desks, 3 dressers, 2 mirrors and a bathroom.

"Our mom told us about you being smart and all, so we gave you our desks. You know, just so you have extra room." Nick smirked.

"Um thanks."

"Don't mention it. We'll just leave our homework on your desks so you can do it for us." Nick and Joe both chuckled.

"Have fun sis" Joe said as he messed up my hair and walked out with Nick. I walked into the room and shut the door. Thank god I have a lock. I threw my bag on the floor and flopped onto the bed. "And the living hell begins."


	3. Chapter 2

Miley's POV:

"Tay you don't get it, they're so mean" I called Tay right after dinner was over. We were on the phone talking about my new house and step brothers, for at least an hour.  
"Oh, come on they can't be that bad" Ha, that's funny. They're like the evil step sisters from Cinderella. But worst... and they're guys.  
"Trust me, they are."  
"Really? What'd they do?"  
"Where do I start? First, setting these stupid rules about school. Then telling me I have to do their homework. Yeah, Joe's a senior and I'm a junior. Then at dinner, they spilled drinks on my new dress that _you _forced me to buy --"  
Tay laughed. "Oh come on, the dress looked so cute on you!"  
"It was over my limit Tay"  
"Well I helped pay for half of it!" Tay laughed again. "Plus it wasn't that much money"  
"Oh please, 250$ for a dress? That's overrated" I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Where am I even going to wear it anyways, besides in the house?"

Just then, Alison came in. I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. "Sorry Tay, I gotta go. I'll call you tomorrow."  
"Okay, call me right after you get out of school. Love you M."  
I smiled. "Love you too Tay" I hung up and dropped my phone on my bed. "Can I help you?" I said to Alison.

"I just came in here to tell you, that you start school tomorrow. Don't stay up late."  
I opened one of my suitcases and took out some clothes. "Sure" I replied.  
Alison step closer to me "Do you need help unpacking?'Cause that's what the butlers' ar--"  
I cut her off and shut my suitcase. "No, I'm fine thanks." I stood up and started to make my way to the bathroom.  
"Well, if you ever need help just use that buzzer on your desk." She turned around and walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Miss Cyrus" Zac shook me as I slowly woke up.  
I groaned and rolled over. "What?"  
"It's your first day of school Miss Cyrus. You need to get ready." I groaned and got out of bed. "Breakfast will be downstairs when you're done"  
I sighed and mumbled "Okay" as he left my room. Right then my cell phone started to blast my ringtone, "Love Story" by my one and only best friend Tay. I giggled as I remember her recording it onto my cell. I grabbed it from my desk and swung it open.

"_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors, It's the morning of your very first day_" she sang as I laughed.  
She laughed with me "So you excited or what?"  
I laughed again. "Excited about school? Me? That's funny Tay." I opened my dresser and picked out my outfit.  
"Yeah, that's true. You never liked school."  
"What do you think I should wear? My black skirt or jean shorts?" I asked  
"What shirt are you wearing?"  
"My black and white plaid shirt"  
"The jeans shorts" Tay giggled  
"Thanks. I gotta go. Don't wanna be late." I sighed. "Love you Tay"  
"Remember what I said, they'll all love you. Love you M."  
"Yeah right" I mumbled under my breath and I hung up the phone.

******************************************************************************************************************************

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen.  
"Ms. Cyrus? Breakfast is in the other room"  
I jumped and turned around and saw Zac standing there. "Um, no thanks. I'm just going to walk to school."  
"But--" Zac began to say, before Nick cut him off.  
"You heard her Zac, she'll just walk to school." Nick winked at me and started to head out the door with Joe.  
"Very well" Zac turned back to me "You may walk to school Miss Cyrus."


	4. IMPORTANTT

**I am so sorry I haven't been posting stories!  
I am very busy with school and junk, and I moved so I didn't have internet for a while.  
BUTTTTTTT…. I am writing a new story on youtube with another writer named Monica. (:**

**We have a youtube account: NileyRockers**

**Pleasseee subscribe, and the trailer will be out sooooon. (:  
And I am also in the middle of writing Accept the Rival. It will be outt soooooooon. **

**THANKSS  
-Caseey**

**youtube[dot]com/NileyRockers**


End file.
